We're All Mad Here
by Infinity90
Summary: After of the arrival of Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc, relationships take a turn as feelings are twisted and secrets are exposed. Madeline Hatter and Alistair Wonderland may be very different, but as the Mad Hatter says, "We're all mad here."
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Infinity, and I'm back with a story about one of my fave EAH girls, Maddie! I ship Malistair, even though Bunny and Alistair like each other. My heart broke when I saw that, but never mind that. I wish Maddie the best, and I'm currently upset with Mattel for not pairing these two, but hey! What can ya do?**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **Note: On one of my stories Worlds Collide, I said it would be my last story before I started updating the rest of my stories...but I lied. Sorry, I really want to start this one too...**_

* * *

Maddie smiled when Alistair hugged her. It was so good to see him again! She hugged Bunny, too, happy to have her friends back.

After the fiasco of Spring Fairest, Alistar and Bunny enrolled at Ever After High, happy to be reunited with their friends. Now the Wonderland 3 became the Wonderland 5.

Maddie was quite curious about how close Alistair and Bunny had grown since they last met. Since those two were stuck together in Wonderland, they _must've_ got closer.

Maddie's best friend forever after from Ever After, Raven Queen shook her out of her dazey daze of dazed dazes.

"Maddie, are you feeling okay? You're staring at Alistair in a weird way." Raven asked. Maddie shook herself. She was acting totally _unmad_ right there. What was the hatter with her?

"I'm better than a monkey eating triple-chocolate sundae with bananas and gumdrops on top!" she exclaimed. That wasn't Riddlish, if you're wondering. That was just pure crazy talking.

 _Maddie: Of course it isn't Riddlish, you! You should learn the language, though. Then we could talk all day, and almost nobody would hear our conversations!_

 _Narrator: Nobody can hear our conversations_ regardless _of what language we're speaking, Madeline._

 _Maddie: You're right, you smart Narrator, you! Except for Kitty. She can hear us._

 _Narrator: Don't remind me. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to return to narrating._

 _Maddie: Sure thing, Sally! Can I call you, Sally? I don't hexactly know your name, and calling you Miss Narrator seems kinda plain doncha think? I mean I like my name; Madeline. It means 'the mad one' in Riddlish! I think. But anyways, I don't really know what could suit you, Sally? Patricia? Alexis? Pippa?_

 _Narrator: Please, don't call me anything. I just need to return to my job._

 _Maddie: Okay, you don't want me to call you anything, so can I call you Nothing? Nothing, it is. See you later, Nothing!_

 _Narrator: Oh, boy.._

"Are you talking to the Narrator again?" Raven asked. Maddie nodded. "Her name is Nothing." Raven nodded. "Okay."

The two friends walked and talked together as they headed to the Hocus Cafe, all thoughts of Alistair disappearing in their minds.

* * *

Alistair Wonderland grew up in Wonderland. His mother told him stories of her homeland when she was a kid. She began to lose her accent, as time passed by, and she slowly began to accept the Wonderlandian ways.

She told him about the wonder and magic that went on there. That was all before The Evil Queen struck. Alistair learned from Maddie that Raven wasn't evil, but he couldn't trust her. Not yet.

"Alistair? Alistair?" Bunny exclaimed. "What?" he said, shooting out of his thoughts. "You okay?" she asked, Alistair feigned and smiled at his friend.

"Um, ever since we got here, it's like we're growing apart." Bunny said meekly.

"Aw, don't think like that. I've always got your back, Bunny. I mean we're in a new _world_. We need to explore this place and find its wonder!"

Bunny shrugged. "I dunno... Ever After is so _plain_ compared to Wonderland.."

"Well... You've got a point there." He laughed and looked into Bunny's eyes. She looked back into his and they began to blush.

"Um.."

"Ah.."

"Uh, I gotta go! See ya, Bunny!" Alistair shouted. He ran off towards the school.

Bunny wondered what was up with her friend... she flushed pink as she thought of Alistair.

 _Friends... just friends..._

She sighed and followed Alistair back to school, lost in her daydreams.

 **I'm sorry if this was boring, but it's the first chapter...**

 **So sorry... :)**

 **Infinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have not been on fanfiction for a while, so here it is, chapter 2! I've kind of grown out of my fanfiction phase but when I was talking to my friend today, I thought I should finish it just to be at peace with myself and then be officially done with it. :)) so i'll finish the stories I deem worthy of finishing.**

 **Infinity**

* * *

"Hey, Maddie! You're coming to the bookball game against Neverland this Friday, right?" Daring Charming yelled.

"Yeah, yeah," Maddie said.

"Hexcellent," Daring grinned.

Maddie sighed. Alistair had recently joined the bookball team. He was getting along nicely with some of the boys at the school including, Dexter, Daring, Hopper and Hunter. He had also became good friends with Humphrey and Tiny.

Today at lunch, Raven was working on a project for Home Evilnomics while Cedar was taking a test she missed last week, so Maddie sat with her Wonderland friends.

Lizzie, Kitty and Bunny were already seated, chatting happily. Maddie tried to perk up and sat with her friends.

"Maddie, hi! You're sitting with us today. How goes it?" Bunny asked cheerfully. Maddie raised an eyebrow, was this how cheery she was all the time? She didn't usually feel sad, but today she did.

"Mhm. Raven and Cedar are busy. Besides, I have many friends right? Flowers intertwined towards the sun make for a beautiful garden!" Maddie cheered. On the inside, she felt gloomy, and she wasn't in the mood for Riddlish.

"Yes, that's the perfect phrase for what we are! Oh, I'm just so glad we're reunited! We have got to make up for lost time here!"

Maddie tried to smile back and enjoy her mac and cheese when Alistair sat across from Bunny. Maddie looked at the table. She was seated next to Bunny, and Alistair was in front of Bunny and Kitty sat next to Alistair and Lizzie was next to Kitty.

Narrator: What a confusing way of putting it, Maddie.

Maddie: Yes, well, I am feeling very confused right now, Nothing.

Narrator: Call me Brooke, please.

Maddie: Oh, you do have a name!

Narrator: Yeah, I do. Maddie are you okay?

Maddie: I'd rather not talk about it.

Narrator: That's a first. Well, feel better , Maddie.

Kitty glances at Maddie curiously before mysteriously disappearing.

Alistair eyed Maddie. "Maddie, are you alright?"

"Hm? Yes! An ache is just crouching behind my tongue, I'm ready to eat! Ahaha!", Maddie laughed, spooning the gooey, cheesey, meal into her mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Bunny laughed and reached across the table. "Alistair, she's fine. Maddie, hey, we really care for you, and you know you can talk to us anytime. About anything." Lizzie and Alistair nodded.

Maddie knew that was true. Bunny and Alistair would always have her back. As would Lizzie and Kitty. But to tell her friends a secret she hasn't even told her best friend, would be impossible.

Well it was entirely possible, and that's what scared Maddie the most.

"So… are we still on for our game night this Friday?" Maddie joked around. Back in Wonderland, the five friends used to play riddle games and other crazy games together on Fridays.

"That's actually a splendid idea!" Lizzie squealed clapping her hands.

"Except that I have to play bookball on Friday," Alistair reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Maddie said.

"And we'll be here to cheer you guys on!" Bunny exclaimed. Maddie's mood lightened up. She couldn't be upset for long. She was still feeling a bit down, but she was grateful for friends like these.

"Yeah!"

"Speaking of bookball, Cerise, just hexted me," Alistair said, looking at his Mirror Phone. "I've got to head to practice! Come on, Bunny!"

Bunny and Alistair stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Wait, wait, where are you going, Bunny?" Maddie asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, but I joined the cheerleading team! The captain, Faybelle, is super strict, but she takes things seriously. I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and to be supporting my best friend, it's a win-win!" she said, smiling at Alistair. Maddie mustered a smile.

Alistair came around to Maddie and took off her hat, surprising her.

"What—?"

Maddie watched as Earl Grey scampered out of the hat and heard rustling and clanging as Alistair rummaged through her hat until he pulled out a cup of orange blossom tea.

"Huh, didn't think it would actually work with me. Guess some of your magic is rubbing off of me, Maddie," Alistair grinned. He presented the cup of tea to Maddie. Then he wrapped his arms around her. "You once told me hugs and tea can cure everything. And I hope it's still true."

Maddie felt a surge of energy. Why was she so sad? She should be happy! Her destiny was to be the next Mad Hatter, so mad and glad she would be!

After waving goodbye to Alistair and Bunny, Lizzie helped Maddie go over plans for a garden makeover proposed by Holly O'Hair and Ashlynn Ella for the student council.

"And you and I will be on hedge-clipping duties! Remember to remind Apple, because if Blondie forgets to order the roses, it's off with her head!" Lizzie instructed.

"Will do!" Maddie saluted, before leaving the castleria.

* * *

Bunny tied her shoes as Faybelle clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Come on, people! It's really simple! We've been going over this for weeks!" she was yelling.

The cheer team had a hard time getting in proper formation. Bunny, Rosabella, and Holly were supposed to backflip over Humphrey and Hero*, who were crouched on the ground. Then Justine and Cedar spring into the air and and land in front of Humphrey and Hero. Those four would do a segment with Faybelle leading in the front. Bunny and Holly would then roll past to the front, and join Cedar who would raise Faybelle in the air. Humphrey, Hero, and Rosabelle, would do the same for Justine. Faybelle and Justine would then flip in the air and land in their teammates' arms. It was a long and complicated process. So far, she and Rosabella were lacking behind. She thought she was pretty good, but she hasn't practiced enough. Rosabella only joined because her mother insisted and the cheer team visited a shelter monthly. As for Holly, she had improved the most. She was really determined to be the best she could be.

Bunny was distracted. She was worried about Maddie. Of course she hasn't seen Maddie in a long time, so things might have changed, but Maddie couldn't have changed to where she was always gloomy? What was up with her?

"Bunny? Bunny Blanc!"

"Uh, yes?"

"Bunny, I'm giving you one last chance. Kitty's been begging me to put her on the team, but I wouldn't trust that girl with my life. You need to keep up with us, okay?" Faybelle said. Bunny nodded.

"Alright, from the top!" Faybelle ordered.

As she was going through with the routine, she chanted the cheer along with the team. "Showing school spirit, in purple, gold, and red, come on Ever After, knock em' dead!"

They really had to work on their cheer.

* * *

"Helllooooo? A guest would like to pass!" Maddie shouted.

"Come in, Maddie!"

Maddie giggled and the door opened. Raven peeked to see that Maddie wasn't even in the doorway!

"Boo." Raven screamed, because Maddie was behind her.

"Maddie! How did you get in here?"

"Uh, I walked in, Raven!"

"But I didn't see you!"

"Oh, Raven, even with a bird's eye view, you can't see everything," Maddie smiled.

"But… bird's can see all from above," Raven argued.

"Except what's behind and above them, silly!"

Raven guessed Maddie was feeling a lot better. But she still wasn't sure.

"So, Maddie! How's your dad?" Raven asked.

"Mad as ever!"

"Alright. Maddie, I have a question. If you could choose one person to go back to Wonderland with, who would you pick?"

Maddie didn't hesitate. "My dad, of course!"

"No, one of your friends! Okay, your dad doesn't count, of course he would go."

"Specify, my friend. So two people? Okay, my dad and you!"

Raven laughed. "Alright, so you wouldn't take any of your Wonderlandian friends?"

"Hm. Raven, why can only three people go to Wonderland?"

"I like to see how you think under pressure."

"I like to think we're all under pressure at some point."  
Raven was silent. Maddie was deep sometimes, but she never knew whether it was intentional or not.

Maddie thought for a second. Raven had boy problems. Maybe she could help her with her problem, too.

"Raven, if a feather wanted to fly with another, being you, would you fly too?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Maddie… are you asking me about a crush? Do you have one?" Raven asked eagerly.

Maddie laughed. "No! Remember, I said I'm looking for boy as wild and mad as me. Someone who can match me in madness."

"But then you wouldn't be the maddest of them all," Raven protested.

"Good point. Well, I've yet to find him, yet. Maybe I never will."

"Maddie…"

"Oh, sorry to rain upon our parade! I actually have to get going—"

"Maddie!"

"Toodles!" And Raven's friend was out the door before Raven could say another word.

 _Note: *_ _Hero is that blonde kid who plugs the water at EAH, and hangs out with Lily Bo Peep, and somewhere I read he's the son of the Hero of Haarlem, so I call him Hero._

* * *

 **Okay, so this chapter wasn't much, and my writing may be lacking, because it's hard to come back to something years later and try to match the same writing style. Know I know absolutely nothing about cheerleading and made things up. I'll update when I can :) If you have any suggestions to spice things up, write them in the reviews. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Infinity.**


End file.
